


Boys like Boys Who like Boys

by witchy_alien



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 06:51:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11352129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchy_alien/pseuds/witchy_alien
Summary: Otabek tells Yuri everything. But then Yuri finds out that he has been dating an attractive, known to be playboy and it makes Yuri realize that he likes Otabek a lot more than a friend.





	Boys like Boys Who like Boys

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a short one shot idea....

Yuri tried to hide his smile as Otabek spilled his heartbreak to him. Otabek had just gotten out of a short term relationship with some ice skater Yuri knew nothing about. All he knew was Otabek trained with her. He didn’t bother learning her name in hope that it would pass. And it did. 

Yuri was even happier to find out that the girl had dumped him for not wanting to have sex after three months of dating. 

“It just doesn’t seem right and we should both know we love each other.” Otabek rubbed his hands over his face, “Was that wrong of me, Yura?”

“Fuck no!” Yuri was mad he would even think that. “Let her go jump on the next guy she meets. You can do better than that,” He reassured. 

Otabek thanked him and they hung up. Yuri rolled on his bed, hugging his cat. 

“This calls for celebration!” 

Yuri celebrated by cooking a big feast for himself. His good mood continuing through the next days practice. It was noticeable to everyone around him. Nobody dared to ask why he was in such a good mood. And the praise he was getting from Yakov and his rink mates were only boosting his ego. 

During his water break he scrolled through his phone. He enjoyed the down time, the soft buzz from the adrenaline from his workout still ringing through his body. Yuri looked through his texts to see if Otabek had responded to his recent text. 

“What’s got the tiger all fired up today?” A low voice purred next to him. 

Yuri looked up to see Kolya eyeing him in the way Yuri was used to. Somebody sizing him up before competition. Kolya knew Yuri the least, being only a year training under Yakov. And from the first day he made it very clear that he was interested in Yuri. 

“Something good happened,” Yuri grinned, “Not that you need to know what.” He wasn’t about to share his life with some desperate eighteen years old. 

“Maybe you can help make something good happen for me,” Kolya blushed and ran a hand through his short blond hair, “care to join me for dinner?” 

Yuri stared up at him through wide eyes. Kolya flirted with him, sure, but never once asked him out. Yuri was no stranger to people asking him out. Boys and girls who were brave enough to chance it, Yuri was used to. He wasn’t so used to someone he saw almost everyday asking him out. 

It took guts. And it wasn’t like Kolya wasn’t cute. Kolya’s dirty blond hair which was shaved on one side almost covered his right eye completely. He had a mole right under his left eye which his younger fans went a little wild for. If it wasn’t for the beauty mark it was over his soft brown eyes and his nervous pout. He wore different earrings every time Yuri saw him, today they were stars. He was even a decent skater. Yuri could do a lot worse.

“I’m feeling charitable,” Yuri fixed his ponytail. “Is six good?”

Kolya smiled, “I’ll pick you up then.”

Yuri turned back to his phone and tried to ignore the way his heart sped up when Otabek finally responded. 

After practice Yuri took up Viktor’s offer to drive him home. 

“You want to stay for dinner?” Yuuri asked him. 

Yuri declined, “Kolya is taking me out.” He tried to sound nonchalant about it, but he knew how it sounded. He knew what it was. 

Viktor perked up, “A date?” 

Yuri glared at him, “Yeah, old man. And besides free food is free food.” 

Yuuri smiled at him from the passenger seat making Yuri feel like a child. “That’s nice, Yurio,” He turned to Viktor, “we’re just surprised.” 

Yuri tucked a stray hair behind his ear, “That it’s a,” he was suddenly feeling shy, “guy?” He had never opened up about it before. Who he liked was nobody’s business and Yuri stood by that rule. 

Viktor chuckled, “More that it’s Kolya.” 

Yuri blushed. He looked out the window, “He’s not too bad looking.” They had stopped in front of his apartment.

“Sort of like those posters of the men he has hung in his room,” Freaking Katsuki was teasing him. 

Yuri nearly kicked upended the door, “You guys suck!” He slammed the door as hard as he could.

Yuri rushed up the stairs to his room and hurried to take a shower. Kolya had texted him he was on his way. And in that moment Yuri didn’t know what to wear. He didn’t want to look too nice. He didn’t want to out the wrong signal, whatever that meant. 

He pulled on a tight pair of torn skinny jeans and dug through his closet. Yuri decided on a tank top and a jean jacket to wear over it. Something simple, but still cute enough to make sure Kolya would keep his eyes on him. 

Not that it mattered. 

Yuri fixed his hair, braiding half of it to pull up. The rest hung just below his shoulders, beginning to curl. He smudged on eyeshadow and drew on winged eyeliner. Looking in the mirror he added lip gloss. He took a quick picture to snap to Otabek. 

Otabek responded fast confirming what Yuri already knew. He looked nice. Not that it mattered what Otabek thought, but it was nice getting his approval. 

By the time he had his boots on Kolya was knocking on his door. Yuri opened it and walked past him, knowing Koyla was staring. 

They went out to eat and Yuri found himself tolerating Kolya. They took a bunch of pictures and laughed at terrible jokes. Yuri suggested they go to the club, surprised that Kolya never went. 

Yuri had fun. He barely remembered walking up the steps, exhausted from a day of practice and a night of dancing and drinking. He passed out fully clothed. 

He woke up to a barrage of messages on his phone. Mainly from Yakov, but the rest were from Viktor and Mila. He was incredibly late to practice. He changed and headed out after feeding his cat. 

He managed to make it to the rink before eleven. Kolya hadn’t even arrived yet, apparently which made Yuri wonder if the boy even made it home.

Yuuri approached him and handed him a wet wipe, “Late night?”

Yuri nodded and wiped off the remaining makeup. He accepted the water bottle handed to him. 

“Kolya is late too,” Yuuri knowingly smiled, “good luck.”

Before Yuri was on the ice he was being yelled at by Yakov. It wasn’t a terrible practice. But it wasn’t his best either. 

Kolya showed up at lunch time looking a lot worse than Yuri. Yuri knew it wasn’t professional on either of their parts. But the way Kolya ignored him completely irritated Yuri to no end. 

After practice Yuri walked up to Kolya who was slipping on his shoes, “Sorry about making us both late.”

“Whatever,” Kolya didn’t look up at him. 

Yuri could feel the anger run through his body. When Kolya stood up Yuri blocked his path, “What the hell is your problem?” 

Kolya was taller than Yuri but he still took a step back. He seemed hesitant to respond. Yuri stared him down with his arms crossed.

“Look,” Kolya tightened his grip on his bag, “I gotta go.” 

Yuri let his arms fall to his sides, “Look,” He could feel his face heat up, “I had fun, or whatever. I’m sorry if you didn’t.”

Kolya ran his hand through his hair, “You don’t remember.” It wasn’t a question and that hurt Yuri a little. “You kept on going about that Altin guy. It was like I was just someone to have fun with,” Yuri was taken by surprise at that comment. Because of course it was fun, but he had no idea what Kolya was talking about.

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” Kolya walked around Yuri. 

Yuri was hurt. He thought his first date would lead to maybe a second. He had fun. Yuri sat down and pouted, trying to think back to the previous night. All it gave him was a headache. He scrolled through his phone hoping it would have the answers. 

Viktor slid next to him on the bench, “That did not look good.” 

“Shut-up you geezer.” Yuri didn’t bother looking up from his phone. 

“Yuuri and I are going out to eat,” Viktor changed the subject. It was something Yuri hadn’t expected, “Care to join?”

Yuri nodded and he went with Viktor. 

The next few months were nothing but training. Kolya and him hadn’t spoken unless needed since their last conversation and Yuri left it as is. He spent a lot more time with Viktor and Yuuri than he cared to admit. And had a lot of late night Skype calls to Otabek which left him tired in the mornings, but happy. Things were going good. Things were great. They were about to find out where they would all be competing and Yuri was ready. 

Mila was the first to approach him with the news that ruined everything. She ran up to him in between practice waving her phone in Yuri’s face, “Have you seen this?”

“I can’t see anything you witch,” Yuri grabbed her phone and looked through her twitter feed.

Yuri had to sit down. He felt nauseous, absolutely sick to his stomach. Yuri stared at the picture from the Swedish snowboarder, Anton’s, post. He was known for being open about his sexuality, but this was someone else entirely being open. 

The picture was of the handsome blond man placing a sloppy kiss on Otabek Altin’s cheek. And under his tan skin there was a faint blush. The picture could have been dismissed as two friends, but reading the post itself was heart breaking. 

‘A month with this guy #boyfriend #loveislove’ 

Yuri threw Milas phone back at her. He pulled out his and dialed Otabek’s number. He picked up on the third ring. 

“What the actual hell?” 

“Yura?” Otabek sounded airy, far away. 

Yuri knew he was screaming into the phone, “Anton? Isn’t he like a total playboy douche?” 

Otabek sighed, “He’s not bad. Look, Yura,” Otabek was silent for a moment. “I tried telling you and when Anton asked if he could post it I said yes without thinking.” He sounded sorry. 

He had no reason to sound apologetic. 

“Beka,”Yuri lowered his voice, “sorry I overreacted. It’s your business.” Yuri tried not to sound as hurt and broken as he felt. They hung up shortly after. 

Mila was watching him in a way that made Yuri feel five. He brushed her off and went back to practicing with no breaks in between. 

He went on like that for a few days before Yakov finally yelled at him to take an early day. He kept messing up his sequence, which was rare. But after days with little to no sleep and scouring the Internet searching for bad press on Anton, Yuri was tired. 

He packed up but did not leave for the day. 

Yuuri approached him once everyone was done. Yuri stared down at the rink at the few remaining skaters. 

“I was going to the grocery store after this time pick up something for dinner,” Yuuri stared out at the rink. 

“katsudon?” Yuri looked up. He knew how he looked with tears in his eyes. 

Yuuri just smiled back at him and they left. 

Shopping with Yuuri without Viktor was therapeutic. Yuuri knew where to go and had a list already in his hand. And he didn’t offer any conversation which was nice. He looked at Yuri and asked if he wanted anything before they went to the check out. Yuri excitedly ran to grab some chips and beer. 

Once they were back at Viktor and Yuuri’s house Yuri sat on the couch to watch TV. It was nice and relaxing. Viktor was on his computer and Yuuri was humming some song from the kitchen as he cooked. It was a nice break. 

Yuri still couldn’t not look at his phone. Otabek had yet to text him since they had their conversation. Yuri scrolled through his twitter and saw another post from Anton. 

It was a picture of Otabek skating and it was a nice one. It looked like a recent photo with the words, ‘Cheering Otabek on!’ Otabek looks as though he is flying mid-air in the photo. 

Yuri could feel his heart in his throat. He jumped over to Instagram and that made it much worse. Otabek had a new post uploaded. 

Yuri stared down at the picture of Anton. His sunglasses pushing his blond hair back. He’s known to be handsome with his green eyes and freckles. He has a strong jawline with noticeable stubble, making Yuri bite his lower lip. The photo isn’t what gets Yuri. It’s the Swedish Writing under the photo that makes Yuri throw his phone at the end of the couch. 

Viktor looked up from his spot on the sofa chair before closing his laptop. 

Yuri pulled his hood over his head and sunk down in his seat. He wished he could be anywhere else in the world. Preferably in his own bed. The embarrassment from his little tantrum was creeping up on him. 

He could feel Viktor watching him. He waited for him to say something, anything, but it didn’t happen.

Instead he felt something cold press against his neck. He looked out from his sweater to see it was a beer bottle Yuuri was holding. 

“Dinner Is ready,” He smiled at Yuri. Yuri watched him walk over to Viktor and kiss his forehead. 

Yuri downed the beer and got up to walk to the table. 

Yuri listened to them talk about nothing. It was always a weird mix of English, russian, and Japanese at their dinner table. And tonight Yuri didn’t bother enough to try and keep up. Instead he found peace in his fifth beer. 

“Be careful,” Viktor said over his own glass of wine. 

Yuri finished the bottle and tried standing up. He stumbled and went to the bathroom. He stared at the mirror and fixed his hair. Taking out his ponytail he had a few strands left in front of his face that he tried pushing back with his hand. Mimicking the way Anton’s hair looked in the photo. After washing his hands he sat on the tiled floor. 

After awhile there was a knock at the door. Yuuri peeked in, “You okay?” 

Yuri shook his head, pulling his knees close to him. Yuuri handed him a glass of water which he chugged. He didn’t realize how thirsty he was. 

“This is dumb,” Yuri sniffed. He didn’t realize he started crying. He let his hair fall to cover his face. Once the tears came out he couldn’t stop them. 

Yuuri helped him up and they walked back to the living room. He sat on the couch next to Viktor. 

“What’s all this?” Viktor asked, concern high in his voice. 

“Stupid Beka,” Yuri rubbed his eyes. “Stupid Anton. Stupid Mila for showing me. Stupid Kolya not telling me what I did wrong.” 

“Yuri,” Viktor scooted closer to him, “we’re not going to sit here and pretend we don’t know what this is about or will we force you to explain. Just know that we’re here for you.” 

Yuri was drunk, he knew that he was. And it only made the words fall out from his mouth faster. “He didn’t tell me.”

Yuuri and Viktor waited patiently for him to explain so he did. 

“About Anton, Beka didn’t say anything. For a month,” Yuri looked up at Viktor, “I’m his best friend and he didn’t say anything!”

Yuuri sat down next to him, squishing the three on the sofa, “But did you tell him about Koyla?”

Yuri stayed quiet. 

Viktor raised the volume of the TV. Yuri turned his attention to it finding it to be a nice distraction. They watched the news together. 

“He never mentioned that he liked boys,” Yuri said during a commercial break. He felt their eyes focused on him, “I didn’t either but he always talks about girls so I just thought,” He couldn’t finish. The words felt like vomit on his tongue. 

“People are different,” Yuuri’s voice was soft, “I didn’t start dating guys until college. Before that I only went out with girls, but even that was rare. I sort of put dating off to focus on skating.”

“And as you know I’ve only ever dated men,” Viktor was smiling at Yuuri. He looked down to Yuri between them, “You’ve barely started to date.” 

“This might be new for him too. Talk with him,” Yuuri continued. “Let him explore what’s out there and as his best friend be there for him.”

Yuri rubbed his head, tossing his hair, “What if I don’t want to be his best friend?” 

“Then you work it out together,” Viktor smoothed down Yuri’s hair. 

He let them take him home for the evening and as Yuri crawled under to covers he got a text from Otabek. 

‘Are we good?’

Yuri called him, long distance be damned, for the second time that day. 

“You owe me nothing Otabek,” He cursed to himself. He must have been still be buzzed, “But an entire month really is something.”

Otabek chuckled, “It went by fast. We rarely see each other between practice. Especially with competition season coming up.”

Yuri curled under his covers, “Are you,” He didn’t know how to phrase his words, “does he make you happy?”

“Yeah,” The answer was quick. 

Yuri needed to talk about something else. Jealousy was swirling in his belly, “I went out with Koyla.”

Otabek was quiet for a lot longer than Yuri expected, “Oh.”

“It was a few months ago and only one date,” Yuri rushed the words out, “I messed it up.”

“Is the ice tiger of Russia admitting defeat?” Otabek let out a gasp, “Does he suck at dating?”

“Shut-up!” Yuri was smiling, “We’re not all as charming as you.” 

Otabek went silent, “I have to go.”

They said bye and Yuri was left more confused than angry. 

The next few weeks were a blur of training. Yuri welcomed it as a distraction. His nights used to be filled with talking to Otabek but he soon replaced that with spending my time at Viktor and Yuri’s house. The few times he did talk to Otabek ended with him hanging up angrier than he needed to be. 

Yuri would never admit to his jealousy out loud. Otabek was free to do as he pleased and Yuri respected that. But he was feeling childish and selfish. The ice was the best way to clear his head and Yuri found himself training harder than ever. 

Yuri was stretching after a particularly grueling session. Kolya sat down to stretch next to him. Yuri paid him little to no attention. The guy hadn’t even held an actual conversation beyond what was necessary since their date. 

“Your program has gotten really good,” Kolya smiled at him. 

Yuri rolled his eyes, “Of course. I didn’t just win all those gold medals from not being good at what I do.”

Kolya laughed as he stretched his legs forward, “I’ve actually been meaning to ask you if you’re alright?” 

Yuri stared at Kolya and stood up. Opting to continue stretching his upper body as opposed to continuing the conversation. 

“Do you notice anyone else risking their lives to talk to you?” Kolya teased. 

Yuri glared at him and Kolya raised his arms up to guard his face. They continued stretching in silence. Yuri gave him a curt goodbye and turned to meet up with Viktor and Yuri. 

“Yuri,” Kolya called out to him. Yuri turned back around, “Are you okay? If you want to go out before things get too crazy with traveling,” he ran a hand through his hair, “I haven’t been out drinking since that night.” 

“Forgiven me for whatever awful things I said that night?” Yuri was a little interested. 

Kolya stuck his lips out in a pout, “I was a little jealous.” 

Yuri looked up at him in shock. Somebody being jealous over him sounded asinine. But Yuri could relate. And a night out that didn’t involve actively trying to ignore Viktor and Yuuri flirt or his ignored texts from Otabek sounded lovely. 

“Sure.”

Kolya looked surprised, “What? Really?” 

Yuri turned around, “You’re the one that asked me.” He looked over his shoulder to see Kolya looking a bit more than flustered, “Pick me up at eight?” 

Yuri went home on his own and got ready for the night. The jealous part of him made him want to go out and have as much fun as possible. Make Otabek see that he was completely fine. Not that Otabek would care regardless. 

He braided his hair to curl it and got dressed. He tugged on his ripped black shorts that went to his knees and a crop top. Looking in the mirror he pulled out his makeup. He colored his eyelids bronze and added gold highlights to his cheeks. After putting on a full face of makeup and unbraiding his hair he took a picture in his full body mirror. 

Yuri uploaded it onto Instagram aware that Otabek would see it. 

Kolya and Yuri went to a club Yuri suggested. Yuri snapped pictures of the two of them. Apparently Kolya went all out on his outfit too. He wore cross earrings and a black button up. His jeans were tight accentuating features Yuri didn’t expect to find attractive before. 

He took a selfie with him and then a video of Kolya already tipsy and dancing with Yuri laughing in the background. It was a terrible way to get attention and he knew Yakov would have his head about it in the morning. But Yuri couldn’t seem to care at the moment. All he knew was that all his stress and anger from the past few days was melting away. 

After a few hours Kolya took Yuri back home. On a whim Yuri invited him inside. 

“Wow,” Kolya looked around his small apartment, “I was expecting it to be cleaner.” 

Yuri sat on the couch and turned on the TV. Kolya joined him in watching a movie. They sat on the two person sofa leaving plenty of space between.

“You know,” Kolya closed the gap between them, “I still like you.”

Yuri turned to face him and felt his face heat up. Never having experienced someone say something like that in such an intimate manner. Yuri didn’t know how it happened but he found himself underneath Kolya. 

“You can ask me too stop,” Kolya mumbled.

Yuri couldn’t speak, but he didn’t want anything to stop. Kolya leaned down and kissed him. Yuri clutched the couch cushion, squeezing his eyes shut. Vibration and a familiar ring tone distracted him from the moment. Kolya sat back allowing Yuri to take out his phone. 

Otabek was asking to video chat with him. 

Without thinking Yuri denied the call. He tossed his phone to the side and turned back to kolya.

“Everything ok?” Kolya seemed hesitant to move back towards Yuri. 

Yuri couldn’t help the frown on his face, “Fine.” 

Kolya leaned back in and kissed Yuri’s forehead. Yuri put his hands on his cheeks to pull him into another kiss. Yuri’s phone went off again. 

Kolya peeked over Yuri’s shoulder, “It’s Altin.” 

Yuri tried pulling Kolya into another kiss but Kolya pulled back. 

“Yuri,” Kolya pulled his hands into his lap, “I like you a lot. But whatever you have with Altin I don’t want apart of it. I thought,” He sighed, “forget it. Work your shit out, Yuri. I had fun tonight.” He looked like he was about to kiss Yuri again. But he let himself out leaving Yuri alone. 

His phone rang for the third time. Otabek’s face lighting up the screen, mocking Yuri. 

“Where’s the fire?” Yuri answered, trying to force a smile. His face dropped when he saw Otabek. 

He looked like he just finished crying, his eyes were red and puffy. His brow furrowed, “Yura.”

Hearing his name alone broke his heart. Otabek sounded like he was about you break down right in front if him. “What’d that asshole do?” Because whenever Otabek called like this it always had to do with whoever he was dating. 

“Nothing,” Otabek shook his head, “It was me.” 

Yuri scoffed. The day Otabek did anything wrong was a day worth remembering. “That playboy ass hat probably blew it out of proportion, Beka,” Yuri tried to reassure him. 

Otabek took a deep breath in, “I don’t think so.” 

“You wanna talk about it?” 

“No,” Otabek looked away from the camera, “just wanted to call you.” He looked directly at Yuri, “You look really nice by the way.” 

Yuri smiled, brushing his hair behind his ear, “Thanks. Can’t say the same to you.” 

That got a laugh out of Otabek. They continued the night talking until Yuri saw the sun begin to rise. It was ridiculous considering Otabek had practice. Yuri was lucky he didn’t as he said bye. The promise of meeting him before their first competition in Canada. 

Yuri laid down in bed and slept peacefully through the day. He had never been more rested by the time he went back to practice. He ignored Yakov who screamed at him, Mila who teased him, and Kolya who apologized. All if it background noise in the buzz of his approaching competition. 

He left a day earlier than everyone else participating for competition. Excited to meet up with Otabek. Even though it wasn’t entirely official that Otabek had ended things with Anton, Yuri knew they were having problems. Otabek never said what exactly they were, but he was calling Yuri more lately. 

He got off the plane and found his hotel before going off to explore Vancouver. Otabek had arrived earlier that morning but wasn’t responding to his messages. Yuri assumed he was sleeping. He walked around and found lunch. Taking plenty of pictures and videos to add to his accounts. It was nice being by himself, but it wasn’t why he left a day early. 

He decided to stop for a late coffee to keep himself awake. Walking into the coffee shop he saw a familiar freckled face. Anton looked up and leaned in to who he was sitting with. 

Otabek turned around to look at Yuri. Yuri felt like running away. He wasn’t expecting Anton to be in the same city. Otabek waved from his seat before turning back to Anton. Yuri took a step backwards towards the door. But Otabek was walking towards him before he could leave. 

“Yura,” Otabek smiled and Yuri could feel his heart in his throat, “you’re here early.”

Yuri looked towards Anton then glared at Otabek “And you don’t know how to answer your phone.”

Otabek stuck his hands in his jacket pockets, “Sorry,” he turned to Anton, “I just woke up.” 

Otabek had a soft blush on his cheeks. Just enough for Yuri to notice. Anton was smiling back at Otabek, biting his lower lip. It made his stomach sink. He couldn’t hear what Otabek asked him. He just wanted out of the situation. 

“You okay?” Otabek put a hand on Yuri’s shoulder. 

“Tired,” Yuri brushed it off, “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Yuri practically ran out of the shop. He knew how it looked too, but he didn’t care. He ran the rest of the way back to his hotel room. Sitting down the second he closed the door. He made a video call to Yuuri. 

Yuuri picked up on the second ring, “You made it safely!” 

Yuri jumped straight to the point, “Otabek brought Anton.” Viktor became visible in the screen but Yuri didn’t care, “I just,” ran away from Otabek. Yeah that sounded cool, “I saw them. I thought we were going to do something before everyone else got here. I thought,” Yuri didn’t know what he thought. He lowered his voice, “Otabek made it sound like they weren’t,” together? But they obviously were. 

Yuuri gave him a pathetic smile, “You’re not making any sense, Yurio.” 

“Every time we talked Otabek made it seem like he was talking to me as more than a friend.” As if they were flirting. Unless that was all Yuri and Otabek never knew how to turn him down.

“Why don’t you get some sleep,” Viktor turned the camera to himself, “we’re about to get in the plane so we’ll see you soon.” 

Yuri said bye to them and took the advice.

Yuri woke up to missed phone calls and texts from Otabek asking which room he was in. It made his heart flutter in a way it shouldn’t. He answered Otabek before regretting it and checked his other messages. 

After a shower there was a knock at the door. Thinking it was room service he told them not to come in. But then there was another knock on his door. Still drying his hair, he checked the peephole. Otabek was standing on the other side. 

He opened it and invited him in. Otabek quietly walked in holding two cups of coffee. 

Feeling naked, Yuri grabbed the shirt he slept in and threw it on. He thanked Otabek for the coffee and took a sip of it. 

“Are You okay?” Otabek was fidgeting with the coffee cup in his hand. 

“Why does everyone ask me that? I’m fine!” Yuri knew he sounded like a child. 

Otabek sat down on the bed next to him. The dip in the bed made Yuri lean towards him, “You didn’t seem fine when you practically ran away from me last night.” 

Yuri was angry. And he hated the reason why. He knew it wasn’t Otabek’s fault, but he couldn’t help the words that came out of his mouth, “You don’t get to come in here and accuse me of not being fine. You should trust me enough to tell the truth.” Yuri threw the coffee on the floor as he stood up, “Dammit, Beka, you should trust me.” 

“I do,” Yuri cut him off with a hand in front of his face. 

“No you don’t,” From his position Yuri was staring down at Otabek, “You never told me about Anton.” 

“Yura,” Otabek stood up making Yuri take a step back, “It was hard. I care about you and I care about what you think.” Otabek was practically yelling, “We never talked about it. You already didn’t care when I talked about girls. I just,” He picked up the coffee that Yuri threw on the floor, “I was scared.” 

Yuri watched him walk out of the room. 

He didn’t have time to sulk. He had to compete and get on the podium in order to make it to the finals. Yuri didn’t give himself time to be concerned about Otabek. Or at least he tried not to give himself time. It didn’t work as well as he thought. 

Yuri placed third, standing under Yuuri and Otabek on the podium. It wasn’t what he wanted. Disappointment in his chest as he watched Viktor hug Yuuri and Otabek walk up to Anton. Viktor suggested they go out to celebrate. 

Yuri went along with them because Viktor offered to buy. He sat quietly at the table over his fries covered in pulled pork. He barely touched any of the food. 

“Maybe we should head out,” Yuuri suggested. And when Yuri looked up he saw that Yuuri wasn’t looking at him. Instead he was looking behind him. 

Before Yuri could turn around Viktor leaned over the table, grabbing Yuri bytes the shoulders, “We should check out the bars!” 

Yuri felt someone hovering behind him. He didn’t have to guess who it was. 

“Yura, Yuuri, congratulations,” Otabek smiled at them. 

“Congratulations to you too,” Yuuri smiled. 

“Can I…” Otabek mumbled and it was painful to watch. 

Yuri pulled the chair out next to him, “Sit down its been a long day.” He looked down at his uneaten food. 

The table got quiet. Yuuri was trying and failing to hold conversation with Viktor. They jumped into Japanese before Viktor put his elbows on the table. 

“Otabek, where’s Anton?” Viktor gave his signature smile he saved only for the press. 

Otabek leaned back in his seat, “He had to catch a plane.” 

“That was nice of him to come support you,” Yuuri smiled.

“You should order something, Viktor is paying.” Yuri watched him from his peripheral. 

Otabek looked to Viktor before ordering. Viktor ordered a round of drinks and that seemed to lighten the mood. Soon Viktor and Yuuri were giggling and telling terrible stories of each other to entertain Yuri and Otabek. 

Yuri found himself laughing with them. When Viktor could barely keep his shirt on Yuuri took him back to their hotel. Which left Yuri and Otabek by themselves, finishing off their drinks. 

“Did you want to head out?” Otabek suggested. 

Yuri was feeling light on his feet as he stood up. Otabek walked him to his hotel. Yuri didn’t know what he was thinking when he invited him to his room. 

Just to talk. 

Otabek was sitting on his bed with him. Yuri played with the water bottle in his hands. He looked up at Otabek who had remained silent on the entire elevator ride up. 

“I’m sorry about the other day,” Yuri started. 

Otabek nodded, “I’m sorry too.” 

Yuri bumped his shoulder against his, “You have nothing to apologize for.” 

Otabek smiled at him. His eyes looked sad, distant. Otabek licked his lips and leaned towards Yuri. Yuri could feel the fabric of the sheets in his hands as he clutched tightly to them. He held his breath as Otabek bumped his forehead against Yuri’s. Otabek sighed and placed his head on Yuri’s shoulder. 

“I’m drunk,” Otabek groaned. 

Yuri chuckled. Otabek wrapped his arms around Yuri. Yuri froze in the embrace. 

“You skated so pretty today,” Otabek kissed Yuri’s neck. 

Yuri pushed Otabek away, “You’re a light weight.” It was hard to keep his voice down. Yuri already knew his face was bright red. 

Otabek leaned towards him. Yuri placed his hands in front of him. Otabek’s lips touched the palm of his hand. 

“You have Anton,” Yuri reminded. He didn’t know why he should even care in that moment. 

Otabek seemed to realize what he was doing, “I have to go.” He stood up fast. 

Yuri grabbed the sleeve of his jacket, stopping him. Otabek turned to look down at him. Yuri wished he would stay. He wouldn’t mind sharing the bed with him, but he knew that wasn’t a possibility, “Be safe.”

Otabek nodded. Yuri let the fabric of the leather slip through his palm. The beep from the door locking behind Otabek was deafening. 

Yuri didn’t get any sleep that night. 

He woke up with a headache. His flight wasn’t until night so he had time to pick up souvenirs. Yuri didn’t feel like leaving his room, though. He forced himself up to take some pictures. The events from the previous night ran through his mind. 

What if he hadn’t stopped Otabek? 

Yuri was about to take a selfie when he got a message from Otabek. He opened it, waiting through the slow lag of his phone. 

‘When’s your flight?’ 

Yuri thought about lying. But this was a conversation they needed to have in person. 

They agreed to meet up at the shop they ran into the first night there. Yuri walked slowly, taking plenty of pictures as he went. Otabek was waiting outside of the shop and Yuri took a picture of him before Otabek saw he was there. 

Otabek nodded at him and Yuri put his phone in his pocket. They got coffee and sat across from each other at a table in the corner. 

“I’m sorry,” Otabek looked him straight in the eyes. 

Yuri looked down to his drink, warm against his hands, “I feel like we just keep apologizing to each other.” He took a sip of his coffee, “It’s fine. Like you said, you were drunk.”

“Not really,” Otabek looked around the shop, “It was wrong, what I did. Not only to Anton, but to you. But,” Otabek looked back to Yuri. It was that distant look again. 

“I’m not going to lie to you, Beka,” Yuri pushed his drink aside. He leaned forward, “I like you more than a friend.” 

Otabek frowned. He set his hands in his lap, “Anton and I had an argument.” Yuri would have felt happy if Otabek hadn’t looked so heartbroken, “It was about you. When you went out with Kolya it made me,” Otabek paused, “jealous.”

“So when you called?” Yuri asked. 

Otabek nodded, “It was selfish of me. I wanted to see you to prove that I didn’t have feelings,” Otabek’s eyes watered, “Turns out I did. I do.” 

“I went out with Kolya because I was jealous,” Yuri admitted. “I wanted to make you jealous.” 

Otabek began laughing and soon Yuri joined him. People in the shop gave them strange looks but Yuri didn’t care. 

“So what now?” Yuri said when their laughter died down.

Otabek hummed, “I have to talk to Anton. What I did last night wasn’t fair to him. Thank you for stopping me.”

Yuri leaned back in his chair, feeling more comfortable, “Believe me I didn’t want to.” 

“You’re a good friend, Yura.”

“Just a friend?” Yuri watched the blush rise on Otabek’s cheeks. 

Otabek stood up, “I need to finish packing. Call me when you’re home?” 

Yuri stood up with him, "Beka,” he said when Otabek turned around. He walked up to him and placed a quick kiss on his cheek before hurrying out of the shop. 

The following days went in a blur. Travelling and training with more time than he was used to with sleeping left Yuri energized. He finally had time to call Otabek on Skype, making sure their times were appropriate. 

“Hi,” Otabek smiled into the camera. 

He wasn’t wearing a shirt. Yuri tried to keep his focus on his face. He waved back at Otabek. 

“Did you talk with,” Yuri began. He was too embarrassed to say the name. Too excited and scared to let his feelings out.

“Yeah,” Otabek nodded, “We agreed to end things. He understood.” 

Yuri felt a smile creep into his face, “That was nice of him.” 

“He’s not a bad guy,” Otabek’s smile widened, “Go out with Kolya again?”

Yuri grinned, “No. I was waiting on this one guy but he is taking forever.”

Otabek let out a laugh and Yuri knew he was in it for the long run, “Maybe you should ask him on a date.” 

“I was waiting on him to ask me.” Yuri played with the ends of his hair. He felt like a preteen asking out their crush. 

“You want to go out after the grand prix? To celebrate,” Otabek leaned. 

Yuri wished he was next to him, “See you there.”

They were about to hang up when Otabek stopped for a moment. “Yura,” He paused, “I like you too.” Otabek hung up the call. 

Yuri rolled onto his bed, tackling his cat into a hug. 

“This calls for a celebration!”

**Author's Note:**

> I watched almost adults and was mad the 2 main characters didn't end up together. So this happened. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! XOXO  
> Like, comment, shamelessly talk to me about hc


End file.
